Chemistry
by scoob2222
Summary: Danny finds out one of Lindsay's former beau's is closer than he thought.


Danny sighed as he searched yet another page of restaurant listings. They were all good, all nice, some very expensive, but none of them seemed right. He and Lindsay had been together for six months and he wanted their celebration dinner to be perfect.

So she'd have no reason to say no later that night when he asked her to move in with him.

But so far his three day search had led to nothing.

"Hey Messer, what are you up to?" Flack asked.

Danny quickly minimized the page, "Nothing, what's up man?"

Flack's eyes rose as they always did when he smelled bullshit, "Nothing, what are you…working on there."

"Just…case stuff."

"Yeah right," Flack said, "What is it? Something embarrassing…..did Monroe send you naughty pictures of herself?"

"Hey," he said, standing up from his chair.

"Sorry, sorry," Flack said, hands up in front of him, "Relax, I'm just kidding."

Danny nodded and sat back down. Flack might have been his best friend, but there were some things he didn't kid about with anyone.

"So, what are you doing?" Flack asked.

Danny considered and then decided maybe Flack could help him, "I'm looking for a restaurant, somewhere to take Lindsay. It's been six months."

"Wow, you've never been with a girl that long, not even close."

"Yeah," he said, "so I want it to be….special." This was truly humiliating.

"Somewhere cozy, nice, but not too over the top, comfortable, but special at the same time…." Flack guessed, "Luna Piena," he said after a moment, "It's gorgeous, but very cozy and Lindsay loves it."

Danny's brow crinkled in confusion, "You mean she will love it."

Flack nodded, "That's what I said."

"No, you said she loves it, like she'd been there before."

"Oh well," Flack coughed, "Uh, yeah she has been, but it's been a long time, she probably wouldn't even remember it."

"How do you know she's been there Flack?"

"You know I've got a case I've got to…"

"Don," Danny growled, "How the hell do you know where Lindsay has and hasn't eaten dinner?"

Don coughed again, and then let out a strained chuckle, "We might have eaten there once."

"You might have…" Danny moved toward Don, but was stopped as Mac walked in.

"Danny we've got a body in Central Park, you and Hawkes are on it."

Danny nodded; listening to his boss as Flack quickly fled the room.

But just because Danny had to shelve this…discussion for now didn't mean it was over.

It most definitely was not.

&&&&&&

Danny's day had been bad, very, very bad. The case had been long and rough, tons of trace evidence to go through.

He hadn't been able to see Lindsay all day.

Or Flack.

And that had led to many, many unpleasant thoughts.

See, as far as he was concerned his life had begun when he met Lindsay, Sure there were other women, but they were just that….other, not Lindsay and therefore not very important.

And, to keep himself sane there had been no one in Lindsay's life before him.

He didn't care how ridiculous it was, it was the only way for him to deal.

And since he'd never known any of Lindsay's former…interests…it hadn't been a problem to ignore their existence.

But now he knew one, his best friend to be more specific.

And now his mind was filled with images of candlelit dinners, hands touching over popcorn, first kisses…second kisses….bodies tangling together.

Oh hell no, he had to talk to Lindsay before he went insane.

&&&&&&

"You dated Flack," he said the moment she answered her door. It was 2 in the morning and he'd awoken her out of a deep sleep.

"Well, hello to you too," she said, smiling sleepily at him "Did your case wrap up?"

"Yes and you're avoiding my question."

"Hmmm," she pulled him in, locking the door before putting her arms around him, "What question? You smell good."

He would not be distracted by her half nakedness, her amorous hands or the fact that she smelled like fucking heaven.

He was a man on a mission, "I'm serious Lindsay, did you date Flack?"

She pulled back, gave him a look that said she thought he was crazy, "What? Of course not."

Danny's jaw was clenched so hard he was afraid he might crack a tooth, "He said he took you out….to a restaurant….Luna Piena."

Lindsay stared for a moment, confused still, but then her eyes widened, "Ohhh, that, yeah he took me there. So?"

He just stared at her, his mouth dropping in shock, "SO? SO!"

"Yeah," she said slowly, "SO. It was like….two years ago Danny. I'd just gotten here. We weren't dating. You didn't even like me."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I've always liked you Montana, from day one and you know that."

"Now I know that, but then I thought you hated me, you were always calling me names and playing tricks on me." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Now I just know that's your way of showing a girl you like them, like boys do when they're five."

"This isn't funny Lindsay. How could you not tell me you dated Flack? And how….how many dates? How serious did it get?"

Lindsay tried hard to hide her grin, she failed, "You mean did we…sleep together?" she whispered the word under her breath.

"Stop it. You wouldn't think it was funny if you were me."

"Excuse me?" she said, "I have been you, with Cindy and Marcia and Evelyn the double D receptionist that called you for a month and left messages with me like, 'Danny I'm half naked and waiting for you.'"

Danny blushed, "You took that message."

"I took that message," she said, collapsing on the couch, "So I hardly think you can complain about a few measly dates with Donald Flack."

"How few?" he said again.

She sighed, waiting until he sat down next to her, "Three or four. We had a nice time, it was nice having some attention when I was new to town, but…there was no chemistry, it wasn't a big deal really. I barely even remember it."

"You remember not sleeping with him though, right?"

She smiled, he looked too utterly hopeful to get mad at him, "I remember not doing that. No sex…" she was kind, but she did want to have some fun, "Just some kissing and…other stuff."

His eyes narrowed, "You're trying to make me jealous, aren't you?"

She slid over to him, straddling him, "Well, maybe a little, when you're jealous your eyes go dark and you have a vein that throbs right here," she taps his forehead, "It's kind of hot."

"What other stuff?"

"No other stuff, we kissed once, that's it."

"Are you sure that actually happened?" he said, his voice low.

"Yes," she said, "And I won't lie; Donald Flack is a very good kisser."

He moved to cover his ears.

"But," she continued, grabbing his hands, "Donald Flack would never play tricks on me and he would never give me an annoying yet adorable nickname."

"Probably not," Danny agreed.

"And he would never flirt with me about phone sex, or carry me across a rooftop, or," she leaned in and kissed him, "Or fly to Montana even after I'd done everything possible to keep you away."

"That was a pretty awesome move."

The awesomest," she agreed and kissed him again, "So are you done being jealous now?"

He shrugged, "I guess. I mean I don't really have to be right….you're well, mine right?"

She smiled, laughing at him on the inside, "Yes I'm yours and you're mine?"

He laughed quietly, "Oh Montana I have been yours from day one."

"Good answer."


End file.
